Miles Edgeworth goes back in time
by wonderdude23
Summary: When Miles Edgeworth goes back in time he gets in huge chaos and lots of killing!
1. Chapter 1

Egdeworht wuz sitin in hiz hous when teh male gawt in teh malebawx. whuts teh male? said teh prosekuter. itz a TIEM MECHING OFER!?

ME WANTZ IT! hwo much muney? is 45,645,076,957 dolerz? NNNOOOOOO! sed egdeowrh. so eh strated cofee and drunk it 4evr. but tehn

PHENIX sed mayay wut do we do? idk im gona chete on u phenix! said mayay. no1!1!11!1! sed fenix. man im depresd as hel! and phenixx

kiled himslef bai takin mayas diabets medisin. WUT FENIX DYED!? NO! hel im gona teleprot in tiem 4evr! so he TELPROTD IN TIEM 4evr

and sed WUT IS DIS SHIT! he gawt mcdonelds but it DIDNT HAVE FUKING DAYTIEM BREKFEST! fuck dis shit! sed edgeowrht. but karms sed

lol egdey mah boi ur gona porseute PHIENIX RITE in teh tryel of kilin his bro in kolege insted uv paine! YEH IM GONA DO TAHT! sed edgrowtrht.

in kort TEH TRYEL IS GOAN GET REDY 4 PHENIX RITE! sed teh judg. teh defendent is GIYLT! sed egdeeworth. sure sed treh judge. GILTY! is teh

verkidt. NEOEOEOEOOOO sed phenix whu wuz exekuted 4 hiz krime. so edgewrtho faed frum existanc 4evr kuz pheinix didnt met him in kort kus he did.

wut hapend 2 egdewrtoh sed gumshoes. he investig8ed teh krime and saw teh ded body uv phonix! WUT TEH FUK!? sed gumsho. he found sum

medisin taht phenix kiled himslef wit. so he sed IM GONA PHON TEH RITE ENYTHIN agensy 2 find egdewrtoh! so he temed up wit apolo and athena 2 find

egdeworh. but tehy didnt exis! sins pheonix deid tehy were ded 2! man i ned 2 find sum duduz! so he found manferd whu wuz stiel aliev kuz pheinx deid.

persekuter van karma i ned 2 find ur boi. siad gumsho. sur gumsho i have a tiem mechin u kan uz. sed vona karma. so gumsho wnet 2 teh meshine and

fond pheinx terhe! but he wuz exekuten so he gawt yung edgewrtoh 2 find pheinx. HALT U COPZ! sed gumsho. PHEINX IS INOSENT! oh rely? sed teh

gard who almozt kiled pheinix. so tehy had enothr tryel 2 grt pheinx insodent. teh persukuter wuz vonkarma and gumsho wuz teh defnse. okay i gawta win!

sed von kakma who maed pheinx gilty. NO! u betrayd me! sed gumsho. so he want in 2tiem 2 find hobopheinx and normel phenix and yung pheionx 2

get poheinx inosent. WAIT I GOT A IDEA! if we kan gawt payne 2 be persekuter tehn pheinx wil be aliev! sed gumsho. ur rite. but WAIT hobo and normel

phienx u shud be ded! im sitll aliev bekux uv alternet dimensins sed hobophenix. taht explans everthing sed gumsho. but WIAT! paynes ded! he dyed

kuz he gawt shawt! sed yung pheinx. wel im gona hier de kiler 2 kil von kamra so taht pheinx wil get inosent! sed gumsho. so he kaled dekiler and he sid

wut do u ned? sed de kiler. wel i ned menferd von karma 2 die 2dai. sed gumsho. u gawt it. sed de kiler. in teh kortrom okay i gawta win! sed von kakma.

but de kiler snuk behing him and KILED HIM! holy hell hole said teh judg. but wiat! defense atornie gumsho frum erlier gawt shawt insted! so gumsho

faded frum existense kus hiz past slef deid. okay i gawta win! sed von kakma who maed pheinx gilty. but tehn PAST GUMSHO ARIVD! i gawt

evidense 2 maek VONKARMA TEH KILER! sed gumsho. explane urself sed teh judge. wel teh GUN UZED BAI DE KILER wuz aktuelly KARMAS GUN!

NO!OOO!O!O!O!OO! sed von akrma. and he gawt gilty. but PHENIX IS STIL KILER! sed teh judg. WATE! sed gumsho. WE DIDNT GET A FUKING

WINTES YET! sed gumsho. fine tehn GET UP 2 TEH STAND SHELY DE KILER! sed gumsho. wait u kaled me over hear? sed de kiler.

YUS! sed gumsho. after al i hierd u! sed gumdho. WIAT GUMSHO U BETRAYD MAI TRUST! sed de kilre. if u saw teh forth kase uv jfa tehn u no taht

I KILL TREYTORZ! DIE! tehn he amlost kiled gumsho in teh kort! but he gawt away! he gwat in2 tiem adn everthing wuz normel. but IT WUZNT!

2 BE CONTIUED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Milz egreoworth goz bak in tiem! prat 2!

Wehn gumsho fixd teh tiemline everthing wuz gud. BUT IS WUZNT! evrythin wux reversd! xin eohp wuz a bad atorney who forged

evidnece 2 loze tryelz. and teh best peersuketer wuz enyap! enyap wuz teh bezt persukuter adn alwuys wun hiz tryelz. butt amrak nov

wuz teh wurst persuketer wuo had a forty yeer lose rekord. anad eohsmug wuz reely rich and has lotz of kash. htrowegde wuz a

shit pore hobo taht wantd a perfekt lose rekerd b4 wining 2 sin ehop twice. tehn he becam demotd after apolo justise and enyap

gawt teh cheef prosekuter insted uv yegde. WUT DO WE DO AYAMS!? sed eohp 2 ayam. WELL U GOTTA LOSE 2 yegde agan! kuz

eohsmug neds an atorney! sed ayam. BUT WATE! teh persukuter is ENYAP! sed ehop. HES THA BEST PERSUTKETER! sed ehop.

MENWHIEL IN HTROWEGDES OFICE! wut am i gona do im so pore! sed htrowedge. U PERSEUKTE TRYELZ! sed hiz rick assistent

eohsmug who wuz suspekted in sin ehops kase. TAHTS A GUD IDEA! sed throwedge. and he kiled some pepel b4 persekuting ehops tryel

kus he kiled enyap. teh tryel iz in sesin 4 teh tryel uv kcid eohsmug. sed teh egduj. is teh defens reddy!? YES BRO! sed sin ehop. and is teh

persuketr redy!? eyes bro. sed threoegde. now kan a witenss com 2 teh stnad?sed hrow egdde. im gona kal KCID EOHSMUG 2 teh

astand! as eohsmug waked 2 teh stand he droped nindy hundred doler billz. sory broz i have so muck muney taht i drop muney evrywear.

sed eohsmig. NAO TEZTIFIE! sed htrowegde. i am inosnet. sed eohsmig. OJBEKTION! sed eohp. UR GILTY! sed eohp. Fine tehn

i find kcid eohsmug GILTY! sed teh egduj. YAY! sed eohp. uh kcin!? WEE FUKING LAWST! sed ayam. oh yeah man i suk as an

aturnee! sed sin eohp. MAN I WUN ANUTER TRYEL! TAHT EHOP SUCKZ! sed htrowegde. wate htrowegde ur pore ass fuk! sed

eohsmug. WATE I GAWT ANUDER PALN! im gona kil enyap so I KAN BE TEH CHEF PERSEKUTER! sed htrowegde. gud ida!1!1

sed ohsmug. so htrowedge kiled xin insted and ayam didint kare abowt xin soo she kiled herslef. WATE I AWLAYZ LOZE WITOUT EHOP!

I GAWTA FICKZ TIHS! sed htrowedge. so he want bak in tiem 2 fix tah prezent. menwhiel in teh tryel. after al i hierd u! sed gumdho.

WIAT GUMSHO U BETRAYD MAI TRUST! sed de kilre. if u saw teh forth kase uv jfa tehn u no taht I KILL TREYTORZ! DIE!

but htrowedge BLOKED teh shawt and deid insted. so u see jugde? de kiler tryed 2 kil meh so taht mens taht HE IS TEH KILER!

sed gumsho. ur rite sed teh jugde. WE WIL HAVE ANUTHR TRYEL WEAR PAINE IS TEH PERSEKUTER AND MIA IS TEH DEFENS!

and tihs tiem phenix wil bee inesent. YAYAYAY! sed gumsho and teh futere wux fized. in teh altrenate deminsine eohsmug wuz palning

a evilz plane! TAHT FUKING HTROWEGDE maed me gumsho and maed meh pore insted uv rick! sed eohsmug. adn he traveld bak

in tiem 2 kil gumsho. but tehn maya sed nick tahres a rich sinper on tope uv ur bilding! TAHT NAKES NAW FUKNG CENTZ! sed pheniz.

butt teh sinper shawt gumsho and he wuz rished 2 hopsitel. egdewroth u must kil teh sinper and birng meh 2 jsutise. adn teh hart rate

mechine went falt and made a long beeep noize so egdewroth sed NOOO! gumsho ur ded! its fien egdewroth hes only unkonsios

form teh shot 2 hiz sholder sed teh dokter. wate a shot 2 his soldier? de kiler shawt franzika in teh soldier so HES THE SINPER!

so egdeworth kaled teh kawpz and gawt 2 kilers hose. KUM OUTE DE KILER UR SURONDED! sed egdewroth. NO WAY BROZ!

sed de kiler. and he wuz so gud at shawting kopz taht tehy al deid. now its jsut u and meh! sed dekiler. and tehy gawt in a shoting dule.

but tehn egdewroth wuz amlost shots bai EOHSMUG! de kilre nise jobe at kiling gumsho! sed eohsmig. BUT WATE! GUMSHO DIDNT

DYE! sed egdeworth. so U SUK AT UR JOB! DIE! sed eohsmug. but he wuz kiled bai de kiler. now im gona play sum gamez. sed

de kiler ass he want in2 hiz hawse. 2 BEH KENTINUDE!


	3. Chapter 3

Milz egderpth gose bake in time prat 3!11!1!1!11!11!11

Wehn egdeowrth stoped de killer form kiling gumsheo he wuz celbrated 4 being a hero. but tehn moar

asasins went aftre gumsho! egdrworth sed WUT DO I DO PHENIX!? IM GONA GET FUKED UP!

phneinx sed uh nuthing. AW SHIT I GOTA TAEK A SHIT! fuck tish siht! and heh want out teh windo.

so eghdeworth goes bak in time 2 stope di kiler. butt heh wood SOTPED wehn de kiler spoted him!

and heh shawt him in teh ass. BUT TIHS MAED TEH TIEM LIEN REVERZED EGEIN! so in teh futere

a dai layter insted uf phenix is wus SIN EHOP! and insted uv maya is wuz AYAM! and gumsho wuz

eohsmug egein. and egdowrtrh wuz htrowegde. so wehn egdeowrth want bak in2 teh persent heh had

a SERPRISE ATAK BAI HTROWEGDE! man taht red suits is stewpid! mah green sute is beter!

sed htrowegde. htrowegde wuz wering a gren sute anad a blak kravat and wor no glases becuz he wuznt

teh chef persekuter. and heh wus black anad had wite hare. and eohp wus blak and had wite hare and

a orenge sute and rely curly hare taht loked realy bad and wuz realy sucky. SO AM I GONA KIL U!?

OR AR U GONA DYE ON UR ONW!? and heh gaev egdeowrht a gun 2 kil himslef wit. NAH WAI

BREW! sed egdeworht. IM GETING OUTE UV HEAR! and heh ran awai but wuz shit in teh soldier.

so tehn egdeowrth wuz in teh hespitel rekuvering 4 dayz. wehn eohsmug vizited heh gaev egdeworth

lotz uv muney. egdeworth im sory taht u gawt shots in teh soldier. sed ohsmig. WATE TEH DOKTER

DIDNT TEL U TAHT I GOT SHAWT IN TEH SOLDIER! UR WERKING WITH HTROWEDGE! sed

egdoewrh. and heh shawt eohsmug in teh hed and heh deid. egdewoth how ur doing WATE WAT U

KILED EOHSMIG! wutever man sed sin ehop as heh kame in2 teh rome. and heh lfet. but sumwun

els herd ehops skream and tehy kaled teh kopz. UR UNDR EREZT sed teh kopz. AW SIHT! shed

egdewiorth. and heh ran awai. 2 teh kortrome wear EGDEOWRTHS TRYEL WUZ IN SESIN!

teh tryel is startin 4 teh tryel uv milz egdeowrrth sed teh egduj. is teh persukuten reddy!? yes ur honor

sed ENYAP TEH BEST PERSUKETER! AW SHIIIIIIIIIT! sed egdwewortrh. enyap had TONS UV HARE

and it wuz ALL WITE AND he wuz blak and wor a lite gray sute and wuz realy hansom so hansom taht

even ehop thot taht he wuz hot. and is teh defens reddy!? sed teh egdyj. YUS! sed ehop. NOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! sed egdeworth who wuz skremin so lewd taht

teh egduj want almewst deaf. im fuked man i ned u 2 kil teh egduj and replase him so i kan git nawt gilty

plz! sed egdwroth 2 htorwegde. sure man i ned mah gun and imma be tehre in aboute hafe an hore.

sed hrtowegde. YUS! sed ehgdeworth. and teh tryek startd. TEH DEFENSDTNT IS GILTY BEKUZ

I HAV A WITNSS! I KAL 2 TEH STNAD XIN EOHP! sed enyap. oka man i gawt in esdgetowths

dore and opend it and wehn i loked insid i saw eohsmigs ded bodi and i skremd but it wuz egdoewrh

so i wuz fien. heh ahd a blody nife in hiz hand and tahts how i new it wuz egdeowth who wuz teh kiler.

OJBEKITION! sed ehop. teh atopsy reprot sed taht eohsmug wuz shotz in teh hed not stabed!

NOOOOOOOOsed ehop. OJBEJTION! heh mite have ben kuting himslef bekuz teh invsetigatin

showd taht heh had anty depresents in hiz pusesion. SO HE WUZ DEPRESED AND KUT HIMSLEF!

sed enyap. OJEBCKJTON! sed ehop. i didnt see a gun in hiz persesion and teh blud on teh nife wuz

eohsmugs! SO HEH WUZ STABED! sed eghop. NOOOOOOO! sed enyap. i herbey deklare milz

egdowrth sed teh egduj BOOOOM! and heh deid by bieng shotz in teh hed. WATE wAAA! the eeguj

deid in tis kortrome! sed ehop!1! and whiel ever1 wux skared htrowegde replassed teh egdyj and teh

tryel wuz eneded. NOt GITYL! sed hgtrpwegde. um hgtpinwegde sed egdwrorh I WUZ GONA WIN

ANYWAY! sed egdeworth. ops man i didnt men 2 sed hotowegde. 2 BEH KENTINUDD!


End file.
